


I'm Not Your God, I'm Not Your Hero

by theoneinquisitor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 4.03, The 100 - Freeform, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/pseuds/theoneinquisitor
Summary: bellarke fanfiction March 2017 flashfic winner. Clarke and Bellamy bond over a comic book. Drabble.





	

Clarke isn’t sure why she seems to find herself in Bellamy’s room more frequently. At first, it was only when the nightmares came (on the rare occasion she slept). Now, when she needs a moment or a breath, she wanders into his quarters and just sits. Sometimes he is there and he offers her a reassuring smile or squeezes her shoulder. Sometimes he isn’t. Even on those days, the room still has a warmth she can’t seem to find anywhere else.

This time it’s only mid-afternoon when she finds herself sitting on his bed. She’s alone as he’s out trying to save the world. She should be too but a particularly nasty conversation with Monty has her cowering. You can’t just decide who you want to live, Clarke, he had yelled at her (it’s the first time she’s ever heard him raise his voice), you aren’t God.

Her eyes close and she falls back into his pillows. Something crinkles beneath her back. She sighs and reaches behind her to pull the foreign object from underneath. Hawkeye, the cover reads followed by a drawing of a man with a bow and arrow. Interesting.

That’s how he finds her – lying on his bed, face buried in a comic book. He sits next to her and points to the cover, a small smile playing on his lips (a sight she is always so grateful for), “He was a villain before. An assassin.”

She is enamored by him as he speaks, “Then he met someone…someone who convinced him that no matter how much blood is on your hands you can change. You can still be a hero.”

His eyes meet hers then, his meaning loud and clear. She covers his hand, still tracing the picture, in her own and smiles back, “You are.”


End file.
